As an electronic component housing package for housing an electronic component (hereinafter, also simply referred to as a package), for example, a package described in Patent Literature 1is known. The package described in Patent Literature 1 has leads connected to a bottom surface of a dielectric base material. In addition, a part of a lower surface of the leads is cut out.